Fever in the Day
by Ecclesiast
Summary: Schoolboys and their anxious, burdensome crushes. Kaworu/Shinji


_Author's Note: This was originally written for the Evangelion kink-meme, though seeing as that's deader than Ayanami's social life, I thought I'd post it here as well. While the writing is choppy and certainly not my best, there are bits and pieces I'm fond of. Hopefully someone else can enjoy it as well._

* * *

The heat from the day had made his head ache; ugly sunshine swimming before his eyes that left him dripping. He had sat near the wall to duck out of it, restlessly fingering the stifling collar, soaked through and through.

He had a mind to leave already, it was so hot, when the sun blacked out completely. The cause smiled silently before him, tight black buttons drawn over a long, lean form. The head was a mass of white, messy locks, the eyes still that shade of disquieting red. The boy was white-hot, but sweat not a drop.

"Why so long?" Shinji asked, a trifle annoyed there was so little shade and he had been so long alone.

"The teacher asked for me. I was just barely released." As always, Kaworu's mouth moves beautifully, the lips a source of strange fascination (he watches even now.)

"Shall I make it up to you?" The voice assumes the teasing quality reserved for these moments, so markedly different from the distantly polite tones of the school day (they had fought over this, why put themselves through this, Shinji kept repeating, I don't want them knowing.)

"Do what you like." He instantly regretted the huffiness of it, but Kaworu gave a low, pleasant laugh, still so unflappable, and lifted him by the collar. "So wet," he murmured, and immediately kissed it, soft lips working the material; Shinji's voice a mix of anxiety and joy.

"Not here!" he whispered (almost screamed) for what if someone should see. But the corridors remained silent, the school icily calm, like an abandoned building or a cemetery on a dark day. None of this made any sense. He was caught in a lazy summer daydream, and any moment there'd be -

"I won't disappear even if you wish it." Kaworu's tone remained even, but his hands were burrowing furiously beneath the undershirt, their coolness making Shinji shudder as they drew slick trails over flushed skin.

"I'm not convinced." His arms are already over the other's shoulders, drawing them nearer (Shinji resists the urge to lean his head on them, and stubbornly keeps his head to the wall.) Silently, he feels a finger brush his nipple.

"A treat then. So you'll remember when you're home, and won't forget me." Kaworu lays a soft hand upon his crotch, strokes it, then proceeds to unzip it until the light blue underwear of Shinji's front greets the open air. Continuing to stroke it, he unzips himself with his free hand, revealing orange underwear that stretches to kiss the blue.

Shinji keeps his eyes past Kaworu's shoulder, determined not to look down at his shamefully small length. What made it even more humiliating was that Kaworu was so big. He had seen it once, the only spot of pink on that colorless body, and it had risen to greet him, long and veined and pulsing. It was shaped so that he had longed to kiss it, it was so beautiful, and he had, and the memory still stung him even now. What kind of a boy was he?

"A very beautiful one." Kaworu murmured, pressing himself against him, the orange colliding with the blue, larger length nestling the smaller. It was too much.

"Y-You," Shinji whispered furiously, enjoying being rocked by the other boy, the hard, hot sear of his cock colliding with Shinji's through the cloth. He gripped the thin shoulders, refusing to be carried away. Angrily, he pushed back, forcing himself onto lovely orange, intent on making Kaworu feel just a bit of his unease.

The other actually smiled. He smiled at Shinji as if to say, "Please grind some more," then promptly did so himself, overwhelming the blue with relentless rubbing. It felt as if they'd start a fire.

"C-Can't hold it back." His voice has retreated to a whine; he wants release, he wants to come, he wants to kiss Kaworu's cock. But most of all, he wants to belong to this boy forever. Shocking even himself, he reaches over to kiss Kaworu's neck, wishing fervently he can bring the other to release too.

Kaworu moans quietly, strokes the back of Shinji's head with understanding fingers, and goes for one final lunge. Their cocks brush so hard together it feels as if they've merged, but their distinctness is made clear when they release the pent-up cum.

Shinji shoots two, three times, while Kaworu does four, their underwear soaked with sweat and love, cocks still dripping from exertion. Kaworu kisses him gently, and lifts him into his arms.

"Wha?"

"Home. My home. We can clean ourselves there."

Drowsily, he nods, content to sink into this feeling, the abandon of one who lies still in the lover's arms.


End file.
